Jimmy Neutron & Friends! Operations: Robots
by Ellis97
Summary: Jimmy is assigned on another mission from BTSO. It would seem the League of Villains are plotting to create a robot army to take over the world and do away with Jimmy. Together, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Nick and Goddard must travel to their secret lair on a remote island and stop them before the planet is doomed. This could be their biggest adventure yet.
1. Another Day for Jimmy Neutron

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone! This is a brand new story, but not just any story...this is the second installment in the Jimmy Neutron and Friends saga and most all...it's my 100th story in a row! It would seem a couple weeks ago, I made a big New Years and it looks like I've finally accomplished it which is "make 100 stories before the end of the year" and BAM! Here it is, the story you've all been waiting for...**

 **JIMMY NEUTRON & FRIENDS! OPERATION: ROBOTS **

* * *

A long time ago, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and his friends had embarked on an adventure to rescue their best friend, Sheen Estevez from the Planet Zeenu, four million and one light years away from Earth. They battled villains large and small on their quest. Thanks to Jimmy and his friends' bravery and friendship, Jimmy, Sheen and their friends were reunited at last. Once again, Jimmy had saved the day and everything was back to normal in Retroville (if by "normal" you mean, "a crazy, bizarre adventure that happens every week", then yes! It was normal again). Everyone thought it was the end, but it was only the beginning...

Our story opens up in outer space somewhere far off the Gamma Quadrant. The location? The ship of King Goobot V. The inhabitants? The League of Villains! Their plot? To do away with Jimmy Neutron and his allies.

"Welcome back to my dear headquarters, fellow villains" said Goobot "As you know, we once teamed up to defeat Jimmy Neutron and his little friends, but that got us trapped in prehistory, courtesy of that meddlesome pest!"

"How could I ever forget" Eustace remarked.

"Wish I could" Calamitous added.

"Cousin or not, he's a pathetic weasel faced freak!" Baby Eddie added.

"I couldn't agree more" said Goobot "What say you, Junkman?"

But the Junkman wasn't paying any attention, he and Beautiful Gorgeous were too busy fawning over each other.

"Oh Gorgeous, you are so evil, so spoiled, so rotten, so sexually ambitious" the Junkman said as he tickled Gorgeous's chin.

"Oh you, dog" Beautiful Gorgeous said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Daughter! Stop batting your eyelashes at that smelly alien creature this instant!" Calamitous ordered.

"Anyways!" Goobot continued "As I was saying, thanks to some refuse from the Junkman's ship, we were able to escape prehistory and end up back here in the present"

"Yes, indeed" said Eustace "It is where I keep all of my best stuff. Especially when I'm planning to get my long awaited vengeance on Neutron"

"Well, you're in luck Strych, old boy" said Goobot "While you were just getting back to your evil hideouts, I was able to snag us some new recruits! Ooblar! Bring them in!"

"With pleasure, dear brother" Ooblar said.

"Oh yeah folks" Goobot told the readers "The Bulgosians traded Ooblar back. Turns out I don't like sulfur butter. Now, where was I?"

"The new recruits?" Grandma Taters raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes!" Goobot snapped back to reality "Ooblar! The new recruits!"

"Oh yes indeed, sir" said Ooblar "And introducing our new recruits, Dorkus Aurelius, Pinter and Meldar Prime!"

Just then, Dorkus, Pinter and Meldar walked in out of the shadows.

"Greetings everyone" said Dorkus "I am Dorkus of Zeenu"

Just then, all the villains started laughing at Dorkus' name.

"Dorkus? What kind of name is that?" Eustace laughed mockingly.

Dorkus then glared at the laughing villains "And this is my evil henchman, Pinter"

Pinter flew right to the other villains "Greetings everyone. It's quite an honor to be here with my master, yes it is"

"And I am, Meldar Prime" Meldar said as he floated to the other villains "Some of you remember me from the Malexvian Galaxy's most popular game show, Intergalactic Showdown"

"Indeed" said the Junkman "I never missed it"

"Well I was until that pathetic jelly bag, Jimmy stole my matrix generators and ruined everything" Meldar angrily said "God, I just want to smash him and that big head of his!"

"And the feeling is mutual" Eustace remarked "And what about you, Dorky? What do you have against Jimmy?"

"It's DorkUS!" Dorkus corrected Eustace "And I have nothing against Jimmy, I'm out to destroy his stupid friend, Sheen! That vile alien destroyed my house, has gotten me injured so many times and took my position with the Emperor!"

"That is true" Pinter nodded "He did redecorate and all"

"Since then, I've been out to eliminate that alien pest, but he kept foiling my plans. But now that I've joined forces with you guys, I can finally achieve my dream" said Dorkus.

"No time for life stories, Dorkus" said Goobot "We've got work to do. Here's the plan..."

We then cut to Earth, where we see some sort of Nobel Prize ceremony going on.

The MC then opened an envelope and read a paper "And the winner of the Nobel Prize is...JIMMY NEUTRON! Come up here you egghead!"

The audience then cheered with gusto as Jimmy climbed up the podium and accepted the award.

"This...this is the happiest day of my life" Jimmy shed a tear of joy "I would like to thank the academy and all the little people! I will keep this trophy and hold it close to my heart! And as the winner of every Nobel Prize ever made, I would like to say...can someone help me get these into the limo?"

The crowd laughed and started cheering more with gusto. Just then, Betty Quinlan came up onto the stage and close to Jimmy.

"Oh Jimmy, you're the greatest, smartest boy I know" she said to him.

"I know, Betty" Jimmy said as he held her hands "But you are probably the greatest, most prettiest, most wonderful girl ever"

"Oh James..." Betty said in an amorous manner.

The two then closed their eyes and puckered their lips, ready to kiss. Just as they were about to lock lips, there were some echoes.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy!" some voices chanted "Jimmy! Jimmy!"

We then cut to Jimmy, who was waking up in the hover car, holding some sort of wrench.

"Oh Betty..." he said in his sleep "You're lips are so soft and warm"

"Jimmy!" the voices shouted "Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Jimmy woke up "What's going on?"

He woke up and saw Goddard licking his face.

"Bark!" Goddard barked.

"Goddard?" he wiped the dog drool off his face "What's going on?"

He looked down and saw Carl, Sheen, Nick and Mr. Nesmith looking right at him.

"Jimmy! Wake up!" Carl shouted.

"Rise and shine, Boy Wonder" said Nick.

"Jimmy, you're in the Hover Car" said Nesmith "You must've spent all night in here"

"Gas planet, it was just a dream" Jimmy snapped his fingers "Well, I'd better get back to work"

Jimmy got back to work on whatever he was doing before falling asleep.

"Jimmy, you need to take a break" said Sheen "You've been working way too hard on the Hover Car all week"

"Yeah Jim" said Carl "Let's go to the Candy Bar and have a nice tasty milkshake"

"Sorry guys, but I have to finish upgrading the Hover Car" said Jimmy "I mean, I've had it for so long that I'm going to need to soup it up for future adventures. Plus, I've been trying to fix the bugs in the rocket after Sheen took it"

"Quit being such a science nerd, Jimmy" said Nick "Come on, let's go hang out"

"You know, Nick's right Jimmy" said Carl "All that stress you're putting into upgrading the Hover Craft. Besides, working a lot gives me hives"

Carl then took out his inhaler and breathed in deeply.

"Besides, we're flat broke" Sheen added "So somebody's got to pay for the milkshakes"

"Fine" Jimmy sighed "Come on guys. Let's go"

Jimmy got up and followed his friends to the Candy Bar.

Meanwhile across the street from the Neutron house, Cindy and Libby were busy hanging out together. Cindy was pacing and Libby was busy playing a video game.

"Libby, I have a dilemma" Cindy told her best friend.

"So do I" Libby said as she kept playing the game "Robo Fiend is one tough boss on Level 9"

"No Libby" Cindy said in a frustrated manner "It's about Jimmy"

"What about him?" asked Libby.

"I'm trying to tell him how I feel, but I don't know how" Cindy replied "I just can't spit it out! I mean, it's been over two weeks since that whole Zeenu episode and I still can't tell him how I feel"

"Well why don't you try looking your best and tell him how you feel?" suggested Libby.

"I've tried that lots of times, but he just keeps ignoring me" Cindy said "I just have to find a way to make him listen to me. But he's too much of a show offy, whippy dip headed dweeb to notice. I need your help, Libby"

"So no more, Cindy" said Libby "On my honor as your best friend for life, I am obligated to help you get Jimmy to become your beau"

"Thanks Libby, you're the best" Cindy smiled at Libby.

At that same time, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Nick and Mr. Nesmith were walking towards the Candy Bar, when all of a sudden, they ran into Brittany, who was walking by.

"Hey guys!" she said as she ran towards them.

"Oh, hi Brittany" said Jimmy "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just walking by" Brittany replied "What are you guys going in such a hurry?"

"We're going to the Candy Bar, wanna come with us?" Jimmy asked her.

"Sure" Brittany smiled "I could really go for a milkshake"

Just then, Sheen grabbed Jimmy "Uh, can you excuse us for a second, Brittany? We need to have a bro-coversation"

Jimmy then turned to his guy friends, who gave him glares.

"What did I do?" asked Jimmy.

"This just in, Boy Wonder, we did not say that Brittany could come" Nick said as he folded his arms "As much as we enjoy having her around, I thought this was gonna be a guys day out"

"Nick's right for once, Jimmy" said Sheen "We can't invite Brittany to come because; 1. She's a girl, 2. She's a female and 3. She's not a guy!"

"How are those reasons any different from each other?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow at Sheen.

Sheen shrugged "I dunno"

"Besides, Brittany's your friend" Nesmith told the others "We can't just turn her down like that. Plus, she's new to your circle of friends and she's been through a lot, so the right thing to do would be

"Plus, I'm the one who's paying for the shakes, so if she ain't going, y'all are on your own" Jimmy added.

Nick, Carl and Sheen then mumbled "Fine"

"So, is there a problem?" asked Brittany.

"No Brittany" Jimmy said, pretending nothing happened "Nothing happened. Come on, let's go"

"Oh boy" Brittany cheered.

However, before the six friends could continue walking, Jimmy was sucked right into a mailbox for no apparent reason.

"Wow, didn't see that coming" Nesmith remarked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **WHOO! Thanks for reading the first chapter in the second installment of the Jimmy Neutron & Friends saga! Plus, this is my 100th story! I'm the triple digits now, baby! Oh yeah! I've accomplished my New Years resolution! But this is just beginning, because I've got more stories in mind. I am far from over folks, I'm miles and miles away from being over! **

**And remember, stay tuned for new chapters in this story and new episodes of the Jimmy Neutron reboot! Not to mention new episodes of Inspector Gadget, Garfield and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody!**


	2. Time for Another Adventure

Jimmy had been sliding through some sort of secret tube and finally landed right in a chair inside a conference room. He knew this place.

"Welcome back to BTSO Headquarters, Agent Neutron" said some bald black guy in the shadows, who approached Jimmy.

"Commander Baker!" Jimmy shook his hand "It's great to see you again after that whole wedding fiasco"

"Yep, I won't forget that" Commander Baker remarked "It's been a while"

"So, what exactly is going on?" asked Jimmy.

"Right" Baker then picked up a remote and a slideshow came up "Here's the thing; our spies have found intel on the League of Villains, an evil syndicate led by King Goobot V and consisting of several of your arch-enemies"

"Hey! I know them" said Jimmy "I trapped them in prehistory when I first encountered them around a couple of months ago"

Baker continued "Anyways, our spies have received intel that they've escaped from the Cretaceous Era and have found a lair on an unknown location. We don't know where their lair is, but we do know that they are intending to create an army of robot soldiers"

Baker then showed a slide of some sort of killer robot.

He continued "This is the ultimate in military hardware; complete with laser cannon, indestructible titanium exoskeleton, motion activated plasma rifles, all powered by cybertronic technology"

"Gee, that sounds scary" said Jimmy "Wish I could've thought of making stuff like that"

Baker cleared his throat "Anyways, these robots are more than capable of destroying a single building with just one blast. Once the villains release these cybertronic fiends, the world will be doomed. It's a dangerous and peril mission. You may not come back alive"

"I don't know, sir" Jimmy said "I've been kind of busy with some of my inventions lately and besides, why aren't you using your best agent, Jet Fusion?"

The other board members mumbled in agreement.

"Quiet!" Baker ordered the men "Agent Fusion is out of commission, do you think you could take his place?"

Jimmy thought for a moment "Well I don't know...okay!"

"Good" said Baker "Now, we have a special agent somewhere at a ranch in Eagle Creek, Oregon. Her name is Agent E. She will have some info and something very important that could possibly aid you on your mission"

"Really? How will I find her?" asked Jimmy.

Baker handed Jimmy a card "This is the ranch you're looking for"

Jimmy read the car "Eagle Creek's Llama Ranch and Cabin. Got it, chief! But how am I going to know who's Agent E?"

"You'll know who she is when you spot someone behind the barn in a hat and trench coat" Baker said "That's all the information I can give you. Good luck, Jimmy"

"No problem" said Jimmy "Commander Baker, you can count on m-"

All of a sudden, Jimmy was sucked through a pipe and found himself back in his backyard. Little did the agents at BTSO realize that there was a mole in the conference room.

"Boy, that sure was a wild ride" he said to himself.

Just then, Goddard came running towards his master and started licking him.

"Bark! Bark!" the robot dog panted.

"Goddard, we're off on another adventure and another mission to save the world" said Jimmy "Come on! Let's get back to work on the Hover Car!"

Jimmy and Goddard ran into the clubhouse, where they saw Nesmith on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey Nesmith!" Jimmy waved to his friend.

"Oh hello, Jimmy" said the talking chimp "Where did you go? We've been worried about you"

"Nesmith, I've been recruited by a top secret organization to save the world!" Jimmy replied "It looks like we are going on another adventure! Come on! Let's get back to working on the Hover Car"

"Very well" Nesmith shrugged as he went back to the back of the clubhouse with Jimmy and Goddard "It's not like I've got anything else to do"

At that same time, Cindy and the girls were out shopping for some beauty stuff.

"What're we doing here, Libby?" Cindy asked her best friend.

"We're looking for some stuff that could help you tell Jimmy how you really feel" Libby explained "With a bewitching look, he'll have no choice but to admit he likes you"

"Yeah, you've got nothing to lose Cindy" Brittany added "Especially since Jimmy just randomly got sucked into a mailbox earlier today"

"So come on, girl" Libby put her hands on Cindy's shoulders "I want you and Jimmy to get together so bad"

"Libby's right" Brittany agreed "After all, your fighting is getting more stupid than it was before"

About a couple hours later, Jimmy had called Carl, Sheen and Nick over to the clubhouse to show them a special surprise.

"Thanks for coming to my place, gentlemen" said Jimmy "I'm glad you guys came to see the special surprise"

"Make this fast, Neutron" said Nick "I've got to get to the skate park"

"Uh dude, you can't skate anymore" Sheen reminded him "Remember? Your knee injury?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Nick.

"What did you want to show us, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

Jimmy cleared his throat "Gentlemen, I assume you recall our encounter with the League of Villains..."

"Oh, I remember!" Carl raised his hand "They were an organization of villains that consisted of several of our enemies and they kidnapped Jimmy and Sheen into space and we rescued them and the Space Bandits turned good and Jimmy trapped them in the Late Cretaceous Era!"

"Carl, we know" said Sheen "It was just a month before I blasted into Zeenu"

"Yeah, you've gotta stop with the exposition" Nick added.

"Sorry" Carl said, dejected.

Jimmy continued "Anyways, I've been assigned another mission from Commander Baker to go on a mission to stop them from carrying their latest scam. They've teamed up to create an army of android soldiers to do away with us and take over. You three have been asked to come here because you each possess a skill to contribute to the team. Plus, I'm not going alone"

"Me, go on a life threatening mission? Not too bad, Neutron" said Nick "I'm bored anyways"

"Yeah, I haven't been on an adventure with you since I got back home last week" Sheen added.

"And I can't wait to be a spy again" Carl added.

"Carl, please don't" Jimmy deadpanned.

Carl started singing "We're spies! We're four guys! We like fries! Libby can't tell lies! Jimmy's dad! He eats pi-"

Goddard used his extension claw to stuff a pair of socks in Carl's mouths.

"Thanks Goddard" said Sheen "That was so annoying"

Jimmy cleared his throat "Anyways as I was saying, this gang, may be our biggest mission ever and I'm doing this alone. The fate of the entire world is in our hands"

"Dude, we told you we're coming, what more do you want?" Nick sarcastically asked.

"Just checking" Jimmy remarked.

"Not to be rude Jimmy, but do you have anything that could possibly help us get there?" Sheen asked him.

"I'm glad you asked that, Sheen" said Jimmy "Drum roll, Goddard"

Goddard then played a drum roll on his speakers.

Jimmy walked over to something covered by a giant blanket "Gentlemen...I present to you...the new...and improved...HOVER CAR!"

Jimmy pulled down the blanket and revealed the new Hover Car 3.0. It was just like the old Hover Car except it was made of steel and had a dome on it, looking more like some awesome spaceship. Well, don't take my word for it. Ask the man himself.

"That's right folks!" Jimmy said to his friends "It's the Hover Car 2.0! Like our old one, but more awesome! Complete with submarine function, sonar, voice activated GPS, radar, plasma missile launcher, turbo jet engines, booster rockets and cup holders"

"Awesome dude" said Nick "Now we can ride in style"

"What else does your new Hover Car have, Jimmy?" asked Sheen.

"You'll see when we get inside Sheen" said Jimmy "Hop in, gentlemen! Time to save the world once again!"

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Nick and Goddard got into the Hover Car and they hovered right into the air, ready for their newest adventure.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, it's a new year and also a new adventure for Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Nick and Goddard! With the League of Villains on the loose once again, they must be off on a new mission to save the world! Stay tuned for more.**


	3. The League is Back and Badder Than Ever!

While our heroes had been flying on their way to Oregon, the League of Villains had been in their secret underground lair, making their evil robot soldiers.

"Speed up production!" Goobot demanded his Yolkian workers "I need this all done!"

"You heard the king!" said Ooblar "Double production now!"

"Keep your shell on, Goobot" said Calamitous "Robot soldier building isn't like building a...um...uh..."

"Block tower?" asked Goobot.

"Close enough" Calamitous shrugged.

At that same time, the villains had been doing some...stuff. Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman were fawning over each other and making out (disgusting), Grandma Taters was taking a really loud nap, Baby Eddie was building some kind of weapon out of a toy and Eustace was ordering his butler around.

"This had better be done soon if we want to get rid of Neutron and take over" said Goobot "For too long, he's foiled our brilliant plans and been such a nuisance to us! But no more, Jimmy won't be able to destroy this plan anymore, because these robots are deadly killing machines! Far above his 210 IQ genius"

"King Goobot!" Dorkus came into the command deck.

"What do you want, Dorkus?" asked Goobot "I'm busy monologging"

"My lord, we have some intel from our mole back at BTSO" Dorkus handed Goobot a letter.

Goobot read the paper "I should've guessed! VILLAINS! ASSEMBLE!"

The villains stopped whatever they were doing and lined up.

"What is it, Goobot?" asked Meldar "I'm trying to look up for new generators"

"And I'm busy yelling at my butler to speed up production on my machine!" Eustace added "This had better be good"

"It is far from good, Strych" said Goobot "I have received intel that Neutron and his friends are on their way to our island and are going to stop us"

"Now who didn't see that coming?" Gorgeous remarked.

Goobot started floating in a pacing type manner "For how many times has he foiled our plans? Lots of times! For how long has he stayed alive? Too many times! Well no more! This time, Jimmy Neutron and his little friends will perish! They're probably on their way to Oregon right now"

"Oregon, why?" asked Baby Eddie.

"Our mole has intel that there's an agent of BTSO there" Goobot explained "Two of you will have to go there and make sure those idiots never make it to the island! If they make it here, we'll never be able to unleash our soldiers"

"Yeah, but who?" Pinter asked.

Goobot thought for a while "Junkman! You're going!"

"Forget about it, Goobie" said the Junkman "I'm not going to deal with pathetic water sacks"

"I'll pay you 100 setloos if you do" Goobot deadpanned.

"Forget about it, Egghead" said the Junkman "Make it 300 setloos"

"Deal" said Goobot "Now get to the llama ranch in Oregon now! They're are on their way to meet Agent E right now! Whoever she is"

"Very well then" said the Junkman "Come along, my love. We have work to do"

"Right behind you, big boy" Beautiful Gorgeous said flirtatiously to the Junkman as she batted her eyelashes.

The Junkman carried Gorgeous bridal style to his ship "Roxy! Prepare the ship and set course for Oregon!"

"I swear if they have kids, I'm going to puke" Calamitous remarked "I am not going to be the grandfather of some alien-human babies"

"Shut up, dad!" Gorgeous snapped at her father.

Meanwhile back in Retroville, Libby and Brittany were helping Cindy with her makeover to impress Jimmy. Libby was putting eyeshadow on Cindy's eyelids, while Brittany was searching Cindy's closet for an outfit.

"Hold still Cindy, I'm trying to make you look good" Libby said as she put lip gloss on Cindy's lips.

"I can't help it Libby" Cindy said "I'm just so nervous"

"Hey Cindy" said Brittany "I can't find anything in your closet that could put butterflies in Jimmy's stomach. You've got the same outfit on every hangar. Maybe you should try wearing a midriff like me. It really shows off your swingy hips"

"Brittany has a point, Cindy" Libby said "I've seen you in nothing but a green tank and khakis. Along with a pink button-up shirt and black jeans. As well as a purple space outfit and your N-Men costume"

"Well I've seen you in nothing but your pink striped shirt, blue flared trousers and brown shoes. As well as a green dress and black Mary Jane's. Not to mention your N-Men outfit" Cindy added.

"And I've been wearing this outfit for as long as I can remember" Brittany looked down at her outfit.

"Come to think of it, when was the last time any of us updated our fashion?" Cindy wondered.

"Beats me" Libby shrugged "I've had this new Egyptian dread look since we traveled to my ancestral tomb and by now, we've all gotten used to it"

"Nick did also do that greaser look for a while, but he went back to his old outfit after his knee injury" Brittany added "I guess if they're used to seeing us in these outfits, they'll be impressed no matter what. After all, isn't it what you say and do that matters, not what you look like?"

"Wow Brittany, that's shockingly great advice" Cindy remarked "Didn't think you had...brains"

"I have my moments" Brittany shrugged.

"I guess all you gotta do Cindy is be yourself" Libby said "I'm pretty sure Jimmy will understand just the same, even if words fail"

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Cindy exclaimed.

The girls went downstairs and walked across Cindy's house to Jimmy's backyard clubhouse. Before opening the door, Cindy took a deep breath and turned to her friends.

"Guys, what do I do?" she asked nervously "What do I say? Is my ponytail straight? Does my butt look big?"

Brittany thought for a moment "I don't know, It looks just the same and it doesn't"

"Cindy, I told you girl, he'll understand no matter what" Libby put her hand on Cindy's shoulders "Just be yourself and he'll like you. I don't guarantee, but I know he'll understand just the same"

"Okay" Cindy inhaled "Here we go"

Cindy knocked on the clubhouse door and Nesmith opened it.

"Oh, hello girls" said the chimp.

"Oh hi, Nesmith" said Cindy "Is Jimmy home?"

"Sorry Cindy, Jimmy and the guys are out on business" Nesmith replied "They're off on another adventure"

"Without us?" asked Brittany "Talk about inconsiderate"

"Well I want to know where they are" said Cindy "After all, I have been struggling to tell Jimmy how I feel all week, but haven't had the guts to do it"

"Sorry Cindy, I'd love to take you where they're going, but as Jimmy's new lab assistant, I musn't shirk my responsibilities and leave the lab alone, where people can break in" said Nesmith.

"Please Nesmith" Brittany batted her eyelashes "Please"

"Yeah" Cindy added as she made doe-eyes "Please Nesmith"

"Come on, have a heart Mr. N" Libby added.

Nesmith sighed "Well, since you three are such good angels, I guess I can make an exception, just this once. But don't tell Jimmy what I'm doing"

"You're such a sweet monkey, Nesmith" said Brittany "What would we do without you?"

"So where did they go?" asked Cindy.

"They went off on a mission to stop the League of Villains from creating a robot army to control the world" Nesmith explained.

"Oh my God, that's whack" said Libby.

"That's right" Nesmith nodded "Extremely whack"

"Well we've gotta help them" said Cindy "And you're coming with us, Nesmith"

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Brittany.

"It just so happens that Jimmy and the boys took a brand new version of the Hover Car" Nesmith replied "And he's left his old one here"

"Nesmtih's right" Brittany nodded "We can take the old Hover Car"

"I've got a better idea" said Cindy "Let's take Jimmy's old Hover Car"

"What a great idea" Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, how original" Libby rolled her eyes.

"Then we'd better get going" said Nesmith.

"TO THE LAB!" Brittany shouted.

Everyone looked at Brittany with surprised faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" said Cindy "Let's just go inside"

"And here we go" Nesmith looked at the readers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks the League of Villains mean serious business and they're more evil than ever! Can Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Nick save the world and find Agent E before the Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous? And what could this Squicky couple have in mind for the four heroes? Stay tuned!**


	4. Meet Agent E

Nesmith and the girls went down to the lab and got into the Hover Car.

"Okay Cindy" said Nesmith "Set coordinates for Eagle Creek, Oregon"

"Coordinates set" said Cindy.

"Now Cindy, are you sure you can fly this thing?" asked Nesmith.

"Of course I can" Cindy said in a haughty manner "I've driven this thing before"

"Girl, remember what happened with the rocket?" Libby folded her arms.

"Don't worry, I've learned from my mistakes Libby" said Cindy "After all, how hard can it be?"

Cindy looked at the control panels and pressed a button, which opened up a hatch, leading to the outside.

"Here we go, gang" said Cindy.

Cindy stepped on the gas pedal and the girls and monkey were flown right out of the lab and into the wild blue.

Meanwhile, the guys were still flying to Oregon. Sheen was annoying everyone with his bad singing.

"...43 bottles of milk on the wall, 43 bottles of milk!" he sang "You one down, pass it around, 42 bottles of milk on the wall! 42 bottles of milk on the wall, 42 bottles of milk..."

"ARRRGGHHH!" Nick covered his ears "Make it stop!"

"Believe me, I'd love nothing more" Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"What?" asked Carl, who had ear plugs in his ears.

This torture of Sheen singing continued to go on for about an hour and a half, until finally...

"NO BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL!" Sheen finished the song.

Jimmy, Nick and Carl sighed in relief.

"Bout time, dude" said Nick "I thought that would never end"

"Okay, any requests?" asked Sheen "Come on, lay them at me! Times up! I will be singing Endless Love!"

"No need, Sheen" said Jimmy "We've heard enough. Besides, we've already made it to the ranch"

"That's a fact worth knowing" Nick folded his arms.

"Come on, let's go find Agent E" Jimmy said as he got out of the car "She could be anywhere"

"Right behind you, Jim" said Carl.

"You got it, buddy" Sheen pointed his fingers at Jimmy and winked "We find Agent E, save the world and go get pizza!"

Nick, Sheen, Carl and Goddard got out of the Hover Car and started to walk to the fence, where the ranch was. At that same time, the Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous were having a video transmission with Goobot.

"Jimmy Neutron and his friends have arrived at the ranch" Goobot told the duo "I want them apprehended at once"

"You got it, Goobie" said Beautiful Gorgeous "You want those brats and what they've come for"

"That is right, my dowdy darling" the Junkman said as he dipped Beautiful Gorgeous "We are going to do away with those water sacks for good and I'll have 400 setloos"

"Oh you" Gorgeous twirled the Junkman's strands of hair.

"Okay, now you're just being creepy" said Goobot "Just get on with it"

"Give my regards to the giant brain of Egon" said the Junkman.

"Ciao" said Goobot as he ended the transmission.

"Come along m'lady, we must be on our way" the Junkman said as he armed his laser gun.

"Right behind you, big boy" Gorgeous added as she armed her gun as well.

"Good" the Junkman chuckled "Roxy! Come along! We have some humans to blast"

"Ruff" Roxy growled.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and his friends were searching around the ranch for Agent E.

"So, Jimmy where are we supposed to find Agent E?" asked Sheen "We've been walking for a whole...two minutes"

"Well Sheen, Commander Baker said we'd find her somewhere in the shadows in a trench coat" Jimmy explained.

"Wow Neutron, that's a great idea, only one problem...IT'S NIGHTTIME!" Nick shouted "How on Earth are we supposed to find someone in the shadows when it's dark?"

"It's quite simple Nick" said Jimmy "Goddard! LED lights on!"

"Bark" Goddard said as his eyes started to glow.

Goddard used his searchlight to scan the ranch for life forms, but saw nothing.

"You see anything, Goddard?" asked Jimmy.

Goddard shook his head.

"You know Jimmy" said Sheen "Maybe we'd better sit down and try to think of something...smarter"

"Yeah Jim, I mean searching around is fun and all, but I don't think we're getting anywhere and we've searched all over the ranch" Carl added "And besides, I don't think there are any llamas here"

Jimmy tried to assure his friends "Look guys, we gotta keep going! After all, Agent E could be-"

Just then, Jimmy heard some sort of crash by the ranch house.

"Yaahh!" Carl shouted then breathed in his inhaler "Wh-what was that Jimmy?"

"It came from by the ranch house, let's check it out" said Jimmy.

"Uh, you guys go and I'll stay here and wait for Agent E" Carl said nervously "Besides, I think I'm allergic to-"

Jimmy grabbed Carl's arm "Come on!"

Our heroes tip toed to the side of the ranch and searched for where the sound came from. Goddard searched through the place and passed a strange figure with a trench oat. Just then, he realized something and turned his light back to the strange figure in the trench coat.

"AAAHHHH!" the boys shouted.

"Shhh" the figure whispered "Be quiet or we all die"

Finally, Jimmy got over the shock "Agent E, I presume?"

"Told correctly, you are" Agent E replied "So pleased to meet you in the person"

"Commander Baker said you may have some intel on the League of Villains" said Jimmy "Is this true?"

"True it is, ja" said Agent E "May we go talk somewhere else?"

"Wait a minute" said Jimmy "Broken English, llama ranch, annoying Swedish accent...ELKE?!"

The mysterious figure took off her hat and revealed her face.

"Surprise" she exclaimed.

Carl gasped "Elke! It's really you!"

"Carl Wheezer" Elke squealed as she ran up to Carl.

Elke and Carl leaped towards each other in slow motion and spun each other around. Then, they stared into each other's eyes as they held hands.

"Oh Carl, missed you so much I did" Elke batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ditto" Carl added.

"Come, let me kiss so many times, Nerd Boy!" Elke grinned at him.

Elke started kissing Carl on his face so many times while Jimmy, Sheen, Nick and Goddard looked in disgust.

"Aw man, that is just plain wrong" Nick made a disgusted face "This is a kid's story for God's sake"

"Yeah I know" Sheen added "For once Nick, I'm actually agreeing with you"

"How could Carl get a girl like her anyways?" asked Nick.

"Long story" Jimmy sighed "And I don't really wanna talk about it"

"Frankly, I don't wanna know either" said Nick.

"Uh, Elke?" Jimmy coughed.

"Oh right" Elke chuckled "Sorry bout that. To the farmhouse"

Jimmy, Sheen, Nick and Goddard followed Carl and Elke to the farmhouse, while the duo were holding hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **They've made it to the ranch and reunited with an old friend, who is also a secret agent. What information could Elke have on this perilous mission? Stay tuned folks!**


	5. Vital Information

Jimmy, Sheen, Nick and Goddard followed Elke and Carl into the farmhouse.

"Nice place you got here, Elke" said Carl.

"Thank you, just had it redecorated we did" Elke replied.

"Wow Elke, I can't believe you're actually an agent of BTSO" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Well, it is part of international program" Elke replied "Plus, I may speak broken English, but quite cunning and sneaky I am"

"So you own this ranch?" asked Carl.

"No, this belongs to my cousin" Elke said "Often come here for missions and assignments from Commander Baker"

"This is so awesome, Elke" said Carl "We're spies! I'm a spy and Jimmy's a spy and Sheen's a spy and Nick's a spy! Hey Elke! Wanna hear the Spy Song?"

Jimmy, Sheen and Nick shook their heads and waved their hands at Elke signaling her to say "No".

"Sure Carl, I'd love to hear it" Elke nodded.

Carl cleared his throat "We're spies! We're four guys! We have very pretty eyes! And Jimmy's dad, he eats pies-"

"Carl!" Jimmy shouted.

"Sorry" Carl said, defeated.

"Elke, we need the information like, now" said Jimmy.

"Oh right" Elke chuckled "Sorry about that. Here's the information; as you know the villains of a league have formed a plot to do away with Jimmy and are building soldiers which are robots. Part of their plain is to recover some ancient diamond. Your mission is to recover them before it's too late"

"So what's so special about this diamond, Elke?" asked Jimmy.

"Explain later I will" said Elke "Right now, you must take this with you"

Elke reached into her pocket and took out something that she figured could help our heroes on their journey.

"This is a blank card, Elke" said Jimmy "How are we supposed to get help with a blank card?"

"Trust me, you must" said Elke "Right now, you must go to the Mojave Desert and go by the mountains located near the crash site. Is where I will meet you, ja?"

Jimmy and the gang looked at each other for a moment and finally came to a conclusion...

"Ja" they said at the same time.

Meanwhile outside, the Junkman, Roxy and Beautiful Gorgeous were right on the hill right near the farmhouse. The Junkman was holding a laser cannon.

"Target acquired, darling" said the Junkman.

"Fire!" Gorgeous exclaimed.

The Junkman pulled the trigger on his gun and blasted the farmhouse wall, creating a large hole in the wall.

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy exclaimed "What happened?"

Just then, the Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous appeared right before our heroes.

"Hello Jimmy" Gorgeous smirked "It's been so long"

"Hey! It's Beautiful Gorgeous!" Sheen shouted "Hey Beautiful! It's me, Sheen!"

"Zip it, Sheen!" Nick elbowed Sheen.

"Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman! I should've guessed!" Jimmy exclaimed "What do you want?"

"Well make this simple, sackie!" said the Junkman "Hand over the card and nobody gets hurt...at least not me and my dainty darling"

"Never!" Jimmy said without hesitation "As a certified agent of BTSO, I'm obliged to put you both into custody!"

"Very well then, we can do this the difficult way!" said Gorgeous "Junkman! Draw your lasers!"

The Junkman reached into his pocket and drew his laser cannons, while Gorgeous did just the same thing.

"Ready and aim, darling!" the Junkman exclaimed.

"Alright gang! Prepare for combat!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy made a crane kick pose, Carl made a bold pose, Sheen made a combat pose, Nick drew out his staff and Elke made a battle pose as well. A huge battle had ensued. The Junkman and Gorgeous had blasted laser beams at our heroes, who did with all they could to deflect them.

"For the record, this would be easier if I had my Ultra Lord mask" Sheen remarked as he tried to dodge the beams.

Nick used his staff to deflect the beams aiming towards him, Sheen used his limber skills to bend down and avoid the beams, Carl just ran away and screamed in a panic like the big-boned coward he is, Jimmy used Goddard's laser mode to fire back at the villains and Elke used her martial arts spy skills to dodge the beams as well.

"Wow Carl, you sure are one lucky dude" Nick remarked as he saw Elke's flipping and limber skills.

"Yep, she's one fine mama cita" Carl said as he kept running away from the lasers.

"Carl, is too much for us" said Elke "We must split up"

"Split up? You mean you don't like me anymore, Elke?" asked Carl.

"No Carl" said Jimmy "What Elke means is that we cant handle these two at once!"

"So what do we do, Jimmy?" asked Sheen.

"Elke will take on Beautiful Gorgeous and the guys and I will take the Junkman" Jimmy told them "We'll meet you at the Mojave Desert!"

"Got it!" Elke made a thumbs up "Carl, the world you must save! I will take care of the Gorgeous woman who is beautiful! Take the card!"

Jimmy grabbed the card and ran out the farmhouse with Sheen and Nick in tow. Carl stayed behind, reluctant to leave Elke.

"Carl, you must go now" she told him "Take it from here, I will"

"But I can't leave you, Elke" Carl held Elke's hands "Beautiful Gorgeous could really hurt you or worse"

"Carl, go! You must save the world" Elke pleaded him.

Carl didn't know what to say, so he ran after his friends, but then turned to his girlfriend "What about you?"

"You forget I am spy and martial artist, I can handle woman who is beautiful and gorgeous" Elke told him "Now go! Go Nerd Boy!"

"Good luck, Elke" Carl said as he ran after his friends.

As soon as Carl left the farmhouse, Elke and Beautiful Gorgeous were face to face, ready for combat.

"Looks like it just you and me, madame!" Elke said boldly.

"Let's boogie, little lady!" Gorgeous said fiercely.

Our heroes made it to the Hover Car and got right in, but before they did, the Junkman made it to his space bike first.

"Roxy! Start up the engines now!" he shouted to his alien poodle.

"Grrrrr" Roxy growled.

The Junkman pressed a button on his bike and he started riding right towards the Hover Car.

"Hurry Jimmy!" Carl shouted as he saw the Junkman approaching them.

"I'm trying, but I can't find my keys anywhere" Jimmy panicked "Guys help me find them! If we don't, we'll-"

Nick looked in the glove compartment and saw a pair of keys that he showed to Jimmy.

"Could these be what you're looking for?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Nick" the boy genius chuckled.

Jimmy grabbed the keys, put them in the ignition and started up the Hover Car.

"Let's get outta here!" he shouted.

The Hover Car's G-force activated and it flew right up into the air, while being chased by the notorious Junkman and his space poodle. The chase was on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Elke has some sort of card for the gang. It may seem like an ordinary card, but there's something behind it. What could it be? What's so special about this strange ancient diamond? And will our protagonists avoid being captured by the Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous? Stay tuned!**


End file.
